Fifth Anniversary Summer Celebration
With all the fun and amazing things in store for summer, this will be the most exciting Anniversary ever! VFK is expanding with more features, more games, more platforms and more fun than ever! All the fun kicks off on May 22nd the first day VFK opened back in 2008! Wednesday, May 22nd: VFK opened today 5 years ago and this is the start of our 5th Anniversary Celebration! The day will start off with a Mini-Quest for the 5th Anniversary Pin! The award for gaming excellence will be the EA Game Hat. The Game Hat is only the first item of an entire EA Outfit! Once you've got your pin and EA Game Hat, why not take a stroll in Mintie's Fifth Anniversary Maze? Mintie is creating a mind boggling experience to test your wits! Dude! Those surfing fanatics are temporarily closing the Inland Ocean Shop for renovations today, let's hope they know what they are doing! Have you been to Stonehenge recently? These old stones might be really showing their Anniversary spirit too! Now you might ask yourself, how would a Princess celebrate the Fifth Anniversary? The answer to your question is the Anniversary Tiara! Only available at the Gift Shoppe for a limited time! Adventure awaits! A magical journey begins today, with an all-new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! And for our V.I.P. members, the Fairies in Fairy Age wanted to do something special to celebrate the Fifth Anniversary, so the fairies are sending four new ponies to the Pony Express from the fairy realm. Watch for Celebration, Sprinkles, Cupcake and Confetti to arrive at the Pony Express! Only available for our Anniversary! Also a long awaited feature, you will now be able to set your Login Room, if you are a V.I.P. Member! Now all this excitement has made you hungry hasn't it? After a long day of adventure and celebrating, what better way to settle down and relax than with a giant Anniversary Cake! And better still, you can personalize your cake with writable frosting to suit any occasion, coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! Oh my gosh... Is this just for May 22nd? You bet, and that's just the beginning of our Fifth Anniversary Summer Celebration! Thursday, May 23rd: Time to crawl out from under your Anniversary Cake and start another day! If you're feeling sporty, you might consider practicing for our VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! And what's this brewing in Victorian Age? MAZE Updates! The Victorian Mazes will be updated with all new Hedge Maze Pieces and Topiary Creatures! And if you happened to miss Mintie's Fifth Anniversary Maze, she will be opening its jaws, er... gates, once again for any brave soul to enter! Now that you have an Anniversary Pony, you need Anniversary Pony Tack! Let all your ponies dress up for the Anniversary with Anniversary Bridles and Saddles coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! Are you still pursuing your new Twilight Enchantment? We hope so, because today is the start of the second part of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! Friday, May 24th: Sleep? What are you talking about?! It's time to party!! New Anniversary Party Hats are coming to the Gift Shoppe today! After the party, we are sure you are feeling rested enough for Day 3 of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! And don't forget to get some practicing in on the raceway for Exhaust Friday! Nothing says AWESOME like a hot set of wheels, and now you can own the very hottest with the NEW Sports Car! Arriving today in the Gold Stamp Catalog! But remember, you need to have completed the Epic Quest for Transportation to acquire the Sports Car! Saturday, May 25th: If you've been faithfully questing for the new Twilight Enchantment, today marks the 4th Day of your journey to achieving it! Now an avid quester needs to look sharp where ever he might venture, so head over to Autumn Imports and grab the newest Fifth Anniversary Ball Attire! You are going to the Fifth Anniversary Ball aren't you? Of course you are! Get ready to dance the night away at the Fifth Anniversary Ball! And if you are anything like Rad and Nixie, you are super stoked for the grand re-opening of the Inland Ocean Shop! Which is today! No way dude, you better check it out! We don't know what new things you'll find at the Inland Ocean Shop, but we're sure it's going to be "RAD" and some of it wearable! Today is the last practice day for the VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! If you have a new set of wheels, you'd better be breaking them in at the track, because tomorrow is the big race day! Sunday, May 26th: Start your day off with TWO quests! With the 2013 VFK History of the Indianapolis 500 Quest and the 5th Quest for the new Twilight Enchantment! Also today is the final race of the VFK Memorial Day Weekend Racing Extravaganza! So get out there and give it your all! Don't miss the Encore Fifth Anniversary Ball! especially for our UK players, early risers and party animals! Well, depending on your time zone you might not be rising all that early, but we are sure you will enjoy the Encore Fifth Anniversary Ball just the same! We hope you have been finding time to make a splash between all these activities, because more swim wear is arriving in the Inland Ocean Shop! And Mintie's Fifth Anniversary Maze is returning! OH HORROR!!! Or perhaps this is just another opportunity to snatch a handsome reward from Mintie's grasp! Whichever your point of view, you won't want to miss out on Mintie's Maze! Monday, May 27th: Did you know this is a 3-Day weekend? It's Memorial Day! And that means a Memorial Day Mini-Quest for the Memorial Day 2013 Pin! And if you haven't missed any of your quests for the new Twilight Enchantment, today you may begin the 6th Day of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! Do Rad and Nixie ever take a day off? They have more gnarly duds for you like-minded surfing fiends at the Inland Ocean Shop! Tuesday, May 28th: The conclusion of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest!! What can it be?! Well, only you can discover the answer, by completing the 7th Day of the new Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest! Now what would accent all those bodacious swim suits you've got from the Inland Ocean Shop? A brand new V.I.P. Pool Floaty of course! And what good is a brand new Pool Floaty without a pool? Throw a pool party fit for a surfer in the new gnarly Beach Swimming Room! Coming to the Gold Stamp Catalog! Wednesday, May 29th: Gather your strength and load up on more Anniversary Cake (It's high in nutrition you know)! The award for gaming excellence is the EA Game Shirt today! Keep in mind the EA Game Shirt is the second item of the entire EA Outfit! Thursday, May 30th: Today we have a surprise Host Game that's sure to liven up your Thursday! Friday, May 31st - Sunday, June 2nd: OMG Trivia! Did we say OMG Trivia? It's OMG Trivia a brand new game coming Friday, May 31st! Compete against everyone in the kingdom and show off your razor sharp wit! Not to mention you'll receive a stylish pin for being awesomely learned! And possibly an awesome OMG Trivia award as well! So get ready for a fun filled weekend of flaunting your mastery of trivial knowledge! While working out any kinks in OMG Trivia along the way! Did we mention that you can play OMG trivia anywhere even while you are on the go? It's almost summer and with all the warm weather you're certain to find some new feathery friends inhabiting some of the VFK public areas over the weekend! Wednesday, June 5th: Today the award for gaming excellence is the EA Game Pants! Saturday, June 8th: Our new Developer Blog launches today! Talk to the devs about ideas and share thoughts about upcoming releases! And for the merfolk, we have updates for Mermaids! New adorable tails to splash around in the ocean with! Saturday, June 9th: Watch for a brand new undersea room, perfect for swimming about in, or just enjoying some mermaid time with your friends! Wednesday, June 12th: Today the award for gaming excellence is the EA Game Shoes, the final piece of the EA Outfit! Friday, June 14th - Sunday, June 16th: VFK is expanding to new platforms! VFK is going mobile! Use EA on your mobile devices beginning with Android tablets and phones starting today! Father's Day Ball and Ball Outfits! Wednesday, June 19th: The award for gaming excellence will be new awards and an all new Summer Enchantment! Saturday, June 22nd: Space Merchants! Our new space game will be going live today! Watch for detailed updates about Space Merchants as June 22nd approaches! These are just the highlights of the first month of our Fifth Anniversary Summer Celebration! There is much more coming! The plans for the next month are even more exciting! Our long range sensors indicate there is a potential for an invasion from space! So be prepared!! Loading Screens *Loading Screens Public Rooms *Public Rooms Merchandise *Gift Shoppe *Dress Shop *Rooks Brothers *Sea Store Gold Stamp Catalog *Gold Stamp Catalog HOST Events *Mintie's Magnificent Mesmerizing Anniversary Maze **HOST Prizes Member Gifts *Member Gifts Mini-Games *Mini-Game Prizes Quests *VFK Fifth Anniversary Mini-Quest Twilight 2013 Enchantment Epic Quests *Quest for Twilight 2013 Special Events *VFK Memorial Day Weekend 2013 Racing Extravaganza *Fifth Anniversary Ball *Re-Opening of Inland Ocean Shop *OMG Trivia **OMG Trivia Mobile